


Idealny mechanizm

by vic_arious



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Warming Up Fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego.</p><p>Simon w żaden sposób nie potrafi wyjaśnić, dlaczego ciało Kierena się zmienia. Nie może wymówić słów: och, och, och, mój kochany, nie wiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idealny mechanizm

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sublime Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976103) by [thedastardly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedastardly/pseuds/thedastardly). 



> Podziękowania dla kasssumi i Satanachii za betę.

 

I.

 

Ledwo udaje im się ujść z życiem.

 

Powrót do domu Amy był ich pierwszym błędem. W chwili, w której Simon otwiera drzwi, zostaje zaatakowany przez jednego z wyznawców Proroka. Słabe światło salonowej lampy odbija się na ostrzu napastnika, kiedy ten usiłuje wbić je w gardło Simona. Wie, że jest zdrajcą, wie, że jest ścigany, a teraz w niebezpieczeństwie znalazł się także Kieren, bo Simon ogłosił chłopaka pierwszym i ostatnim. Kieren, którego napastnik odepchnął, kiedy próbował dostać się do gardła Simona.

 

Kolejne wydarzenia zlewają się ze sobą w akompaniamencie szurania butów i głuchych uderzeń rozlegających się pomiędzy progiem, stołem i połamanym krzesłem. Ten człowiek został wysłany, by go zabić, albo Kierena, albo ich obu, więc Simon łapie cokolwiek wpadnie mu w ręce i walczy, żeby temu zapobiec. Ciężka, zabytkowa lampa Tiffany'ego wciąż jest podłączona do gniazdka, gdy zaciska na niej palce i uderza nią napastnika.

 

Kiedy jest już po wszystkim, Simon się trzęsie, brakuje mu tchu, a czarna krew rozlewa się po podłodze. Jego dłonie są nią pokryte. Upuszcza lampę, którą powalił niedoszłego mordercę. Nogi drżą mu w załamującym się świetle lampy. Choć ciężki szklany klosz jest roztrzaskany na drobne kawałki, żarówka wciąż delikatnie się tli.

 

Kieren nie przestaje przeklinać za jego plecami, spanikowany. Simon prostuje się i odwraca. Przemierza pokój w dwóch krokach, ujmuje bladą twarz Kierena w swoje dłonie, trzymając ją pewnie, ale i rozsmarowując mu na policzkach czarną posokę.

 

Odsuwa mu włosy z czoła, pozostawiając na twarzy chłopaka kilka dodatkowych czarnych smug. Kiedy w końcu na niego spogląda, Kieren zaciska usta w wąską linię, a jego oczy są szeroko otwarte. Włosy ma lekko potargane. Simon studiuje źrenice Kierena z intensywnością, z jaką studiowano kiedyś jego własne. Owoc ich pracy, dojrzały już na tyle, by spaść z drzewa.

 

Tak wiele mu odebrano: godność, człowieczeństwo, jego prawdziwe ja. Simon zastąpił je słowami anonimowego proroka, zwracając się przeciwko wszystkiemu, czego go nauczono.

Nie mogli ufać nikomu poza sobą.

 

Życie Kierena było w jego rękach raz, drugi, teraz będzie już na zawsze.

 

— Nie pozwolę im cię zabrać — mówi w końcu i wie, że to prawda.

Kieren zaciska dłoń na jego nadgarstku i kiwa głową.

 

 

II.

 

Wybór pada na Francję. Francję, bo nie jest Anglią. Francję, bo Simon wie, że to właśnie ją wybrało serce Kierena, jeszcze zanim rozpatrzyli wszystkie miejsca. Francję, bo to nie Roarton. Bo w Roarton nie jest już bezpiecznie. To Francja, to po prostu musi być Francja, a oni muszą wyjechać.

 

Pożegnanie jest krótkie i ciężkie. Rodzice Kierena stoją na podjeździe, kiedy Simon wraz z Kierenem odwracają się i odchodzą. Simon czuje się odpowiedzialny za sposób, w jaki na niego patrzą, jednak nie przeprasza, nawet nie proponuje przeprosin, bo wie, że Kieren kazałby mu się nimi wypchać. Nie ma ochoty usłyszeć, żeby zachował swoje słowa dla siebie, więc po prostu ich nie oferuje.

 

Simon zna jednego członka AWN*, który jest dyskretny i potajemnie przewozi ich przez kanał. Jednak w zamian za to mężczyzna liczy sobie bardzo wygórowaną cenę jak na zwykły rejs statkiem, co znacznie uszczupla sumę, którą udało im się zgromadzić. Simon zastanawia się czy ten człowiek usłyszał już o jego zdradzie. Zastanawia się także czy wyda ich, kiedy w końcu wiadomości do niego dotrą.

 

Nie dzieli się swoimi wątpliwościami z Kierenem, nawet kiedy wysiadają już z łodzi i zmierzają pieszo do wsi. Stamtąd łapią stopa i jadą do kolejnej miejscowości, gdzie dostrzegają mieszkanie z tabliczką, na której widnieją napisane odręcznie po francusku słowa: "Przyjazny chorym na ZCO".

 

Simon je wynajmuje.

 

Słońce wpływa przez otwarte okno w ich wynajętym mieszkaniu, oświetlając sylwetkę Kierena. Simon myśli o zakrzywionej szyjce butelki wina, kojącym łuku pleców ukochanego, bladych piegach, które Kieren ma na ramionach.

 

— Będzie padać — zauważa Kieren, kiedy się odwraca.

 

Simon jest już na nim, całując go mocno, kiedy pierwsza fala grzmotu nadchodzi i spływa po ich ciałach. Czuje się przy nim taki mały. Tak jakby głos Kierena był przebrzmiewającym grzmotem, a dotyk uderzeniem pioruna.

 

Simon nie czuje się niegodnym czy pustym, kiedy jest z Kierenem.

 

 

III.

 

Simon orientuje się, że coś jest nie tak, kiedy widzi jak dłoń Kierena drży, gdy chłopak wyciąga ją, by podnieść z ziemi dżinsy. Obserwuje go, zwalczając impuls zerknięcia na własne dłonie, w zamian patrząc, jak Kieren postrząsa swoimi. Drżenie mija, a Simon nie przyznaje się, że w ogóle je zauważył. Zamiast tego prosi, by Kieren wrócił do łóżka. Chce zmarnować z nim dzień, bo nie wie, ile czasu im zostało.

 

Tydzień później, podczas ścielenia łóżka, dostrzega czarną krew rozmazaną na poduszce Kierena. Wchodzi do łazienki bez pukania i widzi jak Kieren odchyla głowę, eksponując gładki, piękny łuk swojej szyi. Trzyma grzbiet nosa i spogląda zaskoczony na Simona unosząc brwi.

 

Simon stara się nie rozproszyć.

 

— Jak długo to już trwa? — pyta z pretensją, trzymając pobrudzoną poszewkę w pięści.

 

— Zaczęło się jakąś chwilę temu — odpowiada płasko Kieren, a Simon żuje dolną wargę przez minutę, obserwując jak krwawienie powoli ustaje i chłopak obmywa twarz wodą. Potem myje ręce. Jego postawa jasno mówi, że nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Simon wie, że niczego z niego nie wyciągnie na siłę.

 

— W porządku? — szepcze, obserwując czarną krew mieszającą się z wodą w zlewie. Jego uchwyt na poszewce słabnie tak, że prawie wypada mu ona z dłoni. Nagle czuje się całkiem bezradny. Kilka tygodni temu zabił człowieka lampą, kompletnie tracąc nad wszystkim kontrolę. Teraz czuje się zwyczajnie marnie.

 

— Tak — mówi cicho Kieren, kiedy przepycha się obok Simona, przesuwając dłonią po jego brzuchu.

 

 

IV.

 

Jeśli Kieren jest zawstydzony, nie przyznaje tego. Jeśli rumieni się pod ożywioną skórą, Simon nie może tego zobaczyć. Simon dotyka go stopą, w zamian za co zostaje ochlapany. Obaj z łatwością mieszczą się w wannie z nóżkami, która znajduje się w mieszkaniu. Siedzą naprzeciw siebie, splątani nogami w wodzie tak gorącej, że para unosi się nad jej powierzchnią. Nie mogą tego poczuć, ale sam widok jest pobudzający.

 

Kieren unosi jedną ze stóp Simona i namydla ją, czyszcząc od spodu i pomiędzy palcami. Simon nagle czuje się bardzo skrępowany, więc próbuje zabrać stopę z jego uchwytu.

 

Kieren nic sobie z tego nie robi, myjąc teraz górę jego stopy i przesuwając się z powrotem, po całej długości, do pięty. Trzyma mocno kostkę Simona, kiedy zaczyna delikatnie wcierać w nią peeling. Kiedy kończy pracę z jedną stopą, sięga po drugą, a Simon nie może zmusić się do tego, by mu przerwać.

 

 _To znowu się dzieje_ , myśli Simon, obserwując Kierena naprzeciwko siebie.

 

Wyrywa się z uchwytu Kierena i jednym ruchem przemieszcza na drugi koniec wanny. Woda wylewa się i rozchlapuje po podłodze, kiedy zderza się z nim klatką piersiową. Wytycza nosem o szlak biegnący od szyi przez szczękę Kierena, zanim całuje go mocno w usta.

 

 _Nie mogę cię sprzedać za srebrniki_ , myśli, kiedy wplata palce w miedziane włosy Kierena.

 

 

V.

 

Któregoś dnia szwy odpadają z nadgarstków Kierena. Panikuje, pokazując je Simonowi, próbując wyrazić, jakie to wszystko jest dziwne. Jak dziwny i obcy stał się samemu sobie, kiedy wreszcie zaakceptował każdy aspekt nowego życia. Simon uspokaja go tak jak tylko potrafi, widząc gładką, jasną skórę w miejscu, gdzie znajdowały się nacięcia.

 

Kieren siedzi na sedesie w łazience z rękami opartymi na udach. Simon pochyla się, by na niego spojrzeć, przesuwając kciukiem po gładkiej skórze i także zastanawiając się nad tym, co się stało z jego tragicznym chłopcem.

 

— Co się ze mną dzieje? — pyta błagalnym tonem Kieren, a jego głos nie wytrzymuje nadmiaru emocji. Simon nie potrafi znaleźć odpowiedzi. Zawija palce wokół dłoni Kierena, trzymając je przez dłuższą chwilę, i przyciska swoje czoło do czoła chłopaka, aż ten w końcu się uspokaja.

 

Simon w żaden sposób nie potrafi wyjaśnić, dlaczego ciało Kierena się zmienia. Nie może wymówić słów: _och, och, och, mój kochany, nie wiem_.

 

Zamiast tego całuje Kierena w usta i podkreśla każdy pocałunek słowami:

 

— Wszystko jest z tobą w porządku, wszystko w porządku, wszystko w porządku.

 

 

VI.

 

Simon budzi się i widzi Kierena stojącego przy łóżku. Pociera twarzą o poduszkę i spogląda na niego niewyraźnie. Kieren trzyma w dłoniach szkicownik i ołówek; rysuje. Wpadające przez okno światło przenika przez jego włosy, rozświetlając miedziane końcówki jak aureolę. Kiedy szkicuje, przygryza delikatnie język i ściąga brwi w koncentracji.

 

— Zepsułem coś? — pyta Simon, nie poruszając się.

 

— Zepsujesz, jeśli wstaniesz — odpowiada Kieren i uśmiecha się, poruszając z gracją ołówkiem po papierze. Simon od zawsze wiedział, że Kieren jest artystą, ale nigdy tak właściwie nie widział go podczas rysowania. Zna jednak dobrze jego zainspirowany Van Goghiem styl, którym ozdobił dom rodziców. Widział także portret Amy, jaki zostawił na jej nagrobku. Amy nawet raz wspomniała go słowami: „Mój najlepszy przyjaciel Kieren jest artystą.”.

 

— Tak sobie myślałem, że powinniśmy pojechać teraz do Niemiec.

 

— Interesująca myśl — mówi Simon, kiedy ponownie zamyka oczy i wciska nos w poduszkę, pozwalając Kierenowi malować go tak długo, aż jego serce będzie usatysfakcjonowane.

 

Słyszy huk zbyt późno, ale natychmiastowo znajduje się przy Kierenie, próbując przytrzymać jego wstrząsane konwulsjami ciało. Oczy Kierena uciekły w głąb czaszki; cały się trzęsie. Simon nie może nic zrobić, więc czeka, aż atak minie. Trwa to tylko chwilę, ale Simon czuje jakby minęło kilka lat, kilka żyć. Kiedy ciało Kierena przestaje drżeć, szepcze jego imię i czeka, aż ten dojdzie do siebie. Simon boi się, że wkrótce Kieren nie będzie w stanie zwalczyć tego, w co się zamienia. Nie zużyli nawet połowy neurotryptyliny, którą Kieren zgromadził na swoją pierwotną podróż. Simon boi się, że lekarstwo przestało już na niego działać.

 

Kiedy Kieren w końcu odzyskuje przytomność, jest kompletnie oszołomiony i zdezorientowany, patrzy na Simona zamglonym wzrokiem. Strużka czarnej krwi łączy jego nos z ustami cienką linią.

 

Simon odsuwa mu włosy i dotyka jego twarzy. Czuje się tak jak wtedy, na cmentarzu. Uśmiecha się do Kierena.

 

— Witaj z powrotem.

 

Simon boi się, że właśnie go traci, po tym jak ciężko pracował, by zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Jak może się teraz poddać, po tym, jak wiele włożył w tę walkę?

 

Kiedy pomaga Kierenowi wstać, chłopak wygląda na wykończonego, a Simon po raz pierwszy dostrzega na jego ramionach siniaki.

 

 

VII.

 

Na zewnątrz znów panuje burza, gdy Kieren to mówi. Deszcz delikatnie bębni w okno, a niebo ma ten ponury, ciemnoszary odcień. Kieren opiera się o parapet, oddychając przy zimnej szybie i przyglądając się, jak jego zimny oddech nic z nią nie robi. Simon czyta na łóżku dla zabicia czasu.

 

— Mógłbym zjeść pieprzonego konia.

 

Simon obserwuje go przez dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się, zdumiony (jak zwykle).

 

— Skarbie, my nie jemy. — Udaje mu się to powiedzieć z lekkim śmiechem. Kilka godzin wcześniej Simon otrzymał telefon od informatora, który przekazał mu, że AWN ich szuka. Rozważa teraz pomysł Kierena o wyjeździe do Niemiec znacznie poważniej, próbując wykombinować, jak załatwić im przejazd pociągiem bez paszportów.

 

— Wiem o tym — odpowiada Kieren, patrząc na niego przez dłuższy czas — ale mógłbym.

 

— Wiem. — Simon się zgadza, chociaż nie potrafi tego zrozumieć. Po prostu przytakuje i się zgadza. — Wiem.

 

 

VIII.

 

Leżą w łóżku. Simon śledzi grzbiet nosa Kierena. Śledzi długą linię mostka, nozdrza, policzki aż natrafia na wyblakły pieprzyk. Zatacza wokół niego koła palcem, jakby był jego satelitą, i wraca do ust Kierena.

 

Kieren marszczy brwi, a jego nozdrza drgają.

 

— To łaskocze — mówi, a palec Simona zatrzymuje się w połowie swojej ścieżki po twarzy Kierena.

 

— Łaskocze?

 

Kieren otwiera oczy i patrzy na Simona przez dłuższą chwilę. Biel jego oczu w jakiś sposób zaczyna się przyciemniać, przechodząc w błotnisty kolor, którego nie potrafi opisać. Simon czuje się tak, jakby żołądek wskoczył mu do gardła.

 

Anioły zawitały do grobu.

 

_Czemu szukasz życia pośród umarłych?_

 

 

IX.

 

Idą ramię w ramię przez rynek we wsi, kiedy to się dzieje.

 

Dłoń Kierena odnajduje jego rękę i wygląda tak, jakby go ktoś uderzył. Sprzedawca pyta czy wszystko z nim dobrze, a potem czy zmienia się w dzikiego. Simon nie może się powstrzymać przed rzuceniem mężczyźnie morderczego spojrzenia. Trzyma Kierena ciasno, obejmując jego ramiona i talię. Strach powrócił, dławiąc go żółcią. Czy Kieren się przemienia? Czy właśnie _teraz_  się przemienia?

 

Kieren wreszcie się prostuje, spoglądając na niego szklistym, odległym wzrokiem.

 

— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta Simon, po czym powtarza pytanie. Dotyka jego twarzy i szyi, sprawdzając go, szukając czegoś, czegokolwiek, co wyjaśni, dlaczego zmienia się tuż przed nim.

 

— W porządku — szepcze Kieren, ale nie odpycha rąk Simona, które prowadzą go, kiedy wracają z powrotem. Simon nie myśli o niczym oprócz dziwnego wyrazu twarzy Kierena, jaki miał przez całą ich drogę powrotną do wynajmowanego mieszkania.

 

Nie rozmawiają, kiedy w końcu docierają do celu. Kieren kładzie się na łóżku, leżąc po swojej stronie i wyglądając przez otwarte okno na ciemniejący wiejski horyzont. Simon zachowuje dystans, przyglądając chłopcu poprzez ciemny pokój, oddzielający go od niego fizycznie.

 

Jest już całkiem ciemno, kiedy Simon w końcu wślizguje się do łóżka obok Kierena. Obejmuje ramieniem talię chłopca i całuje go za uchem. Jest zdziwiony, kiedy Kieren przykrywa jego dłoń własną, po czym naprowadza ją na swoją klatkę piersiową i dociska. A tam może poczuć bum, bum, bum czegoś żywego. Simon nie jest w stanie pojąc, co to może oznaczać.

 

— Boisz się? — szepcze w ciemnym pokoju i wybrzmiewa to dla niego o wiele za głośno.

 

— Tak — odpowiada spokojnie Kieren.

 

 

X.

 

Simon nigdy nie myślał, że będzie się kłócił z Kierenem, ale teraz właśnie to robią. Zastanawia się, czy powinien to dalej ciągnąć. Może wypełnił już jakiś rodzaj przepowiedni. Zastanawia się także, co powiedziałyby mu karty tarota, jeśli w tym momencie by je rozłożył. Przeczuwa osiem mieczy – bycie zamkniętym w więzieniu własnych decyzji.

 

Tydzień temu serce Kierena zaczęło wybijać wściekłe bębnienie w jego klatce piersiowej. Potem, tak jak u Amy, jego krew odzyskała czerwoną barwę i zaczęła z powrotem płynąć w jego żyłach, oddając kolor skórze, ciepło ciału i pełnię życiu, czyniąc go świeżym niczym kwitnąca róża. Odradza się, po raz kolejny. Simon czuje się urażony i odosobniony przez potencjalne nowe życie Kierena, ciepło rozlewające się na każdy kawałek jego ciała. Brał narkotyki dłużej niż ktokolwiek inny. Tęskni za tym, by mieć kogoś, kogo mógłby dotknąć, z kim mógłby być blisko.

 

Wcześniej nie było nikogo, kogo by pragnął, ale w jakiś sposób Kieren dostał się pod jego skórę. Przez krzywiznę ust, łuk pleców i wielkie, łagodne oczy. Kto mógłby się temu oprzeć? Simon przekonał się, że nie było dla niego nic ważniejszego od tego chłopca. A teraz czuje się niepotrzebny i bezużyteczny. Kieren był pierwszym, który powstał, ale nie jest już dłużej jednym z nich. Teraz jest żywym chłopcem.

 

W Biblii Pan objawił się apostołowi Szymonowi** zwanym Piotrem poprzez wskrzeszenie.

 

Simon wie, że powinien być szczęśliwy. To nowy dar dla Kierena – także Amy musiała go otrzymać, skoro jej krew była czerwona i tętniąca, zanim umarła. Jednak mimo wszystko nie potrafi nie czuć się samotnym i zdradzonym, i są to emocje, z jakimi jest o wiele za dobrze zaznajomiony. Ludzie, których kocha, nigdy nie są tacy jak on.

 

— Nie wiem, czemu jesteś zły — mówi Kieren i jest autentycznie zdezorientowany, zraniony i osamotniony na swój własny sposób.

 

— Nie jestem — odpowiada Simon. Kłamie, ale nie odwraca się, by spojrzeć Kierenowi w oczy. Wstaje i łapie po drodze swój płaszcz, zmierzając do drzwi. Ma już dłoń na klamce. Gniew, który w nim wzbiera, nie jest skierowany przeciwko Kierenowi, ale przeciw niesprawiedliwym okolicznościom przemiany. Jest zły na puls Kierena, na jego serce. Jest zły, że wciąż nie może w pełni poczuć paznokci drapiących mu skórę albo sposobu, w jaki nogi Kierena obejmują jego własne.

 

— Czy tym razem wrócisz? — pyta Kieren, a Simon czuje bolesne ukłucie. Odwraca się, by na niego krzyknąć, ale nie może się do tego zmusić. Nie może się zmusić, by wrzasnąć na tego chłopca, który jest przerażony tym wszystkim, co się z nim dzieje.

 

Zamiast tego szybko przemierza pokój i przyciąga twarz Kierena do pocałunku, który zapiera chłopcu dech w piersi. Kieren nie wyrywa się, nie ucieka. Pozwala się przyciągnąć, zaciskając pięści na płaszczu Simona, kiedy oddaje pocałunek.

 

Wszystko potem dzieje się tak szybko – ramiona i nogi i serce Kierena bijące szybko i mocno. Usta chłopca są różowe; oblizuje je, pozostawiając błyszczącymi i wilgotnymi. Simon pamięta przeklęte uczucie, jakie odczuwał przy chłopcach, kiedy mając trzynaście lat zostawał sam w sypialni z którymś z kolegów. Ale to, co czuje teraz, w niczym tego nie przypomina. Ciało Kierena jest ciepłe i miękkie pod swetrem, pod zimnymi dłońmi Simona. Kieren jęczy, wydając z siebie uległy dźwięk w ramionach Simona, który prowadzi go do łóżka.

 

Simon zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest kompletnie niezdolny do zrobienia czegokolwiek, ale to nie zatrzyma go przed byciem z Kierenem, który wysuwa się z dżinsów, jakby był do tego stworzony. Simon ściąga mu bokserki i zauważa, że jego penis jest twardy, a główka błyszcząca. Czeka w zniecierpliwieniu. Kieren rumieni się, leżąc pokornie pod Simonem, łapiąc ciepłe, płytkie oddechy.

 

Jest idealnym mechanizmem, z bijącym pulsem, który woła o uwagę.

 

Simon nie przestaje. Nie waha się ani nie zatrzymuje. Jest nieumarły i jest głodny.

 

Simon go pożera.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Armia Wyzwolenia Nieumarłych  
> ** z ang. Simon


End file.
